


24

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes of Sakumoto's life in pieces of 24 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inaudible_d](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inaudible_d).



“I love you,” Jun blurted in between integrals and limits.

Sho lifted his gaze. He gaped.

“I love you.”

Sho left without any word.

***

“Stop avoiding me.”

“Stop loving me.”

“I can’t.”

Sho turned away.

“I don’t even ask you to love me back!”

Sho kept on going.

***

“What’s this?!” Sho barged in.

“I’m leaving.”

“What- But-”

“You hate me anyway.”

Sho gaped. There’s a lot to say but nothing came out.

***

“They need you,” Sho called.

“They will be fine.”

Silence.

Then, Sho breathed out, “ _I_ need you.”

Jun’s on his way in no time.

***

“I’m sorry but I was scared and afraid and-”

A kiss silenced Sho.

“I love you.”

Finally the answer was, “I love you too.”

***

Jun stared.

Sho looked down, “I tried.”

Jun smiled, “It’s okay, it’s beautiful.”

Sho had just finished painting the first wall in _their_ house.

***

“You’re warm,” Sho snuggled closer.

“Together like this is nice,” Jun grinned.

“Sorry it took me so long.”

“Shut up and just.. hug me.”

***

“I don’t care what it takes, I don’t like this news and I don’t want to hear about this ever again,” the president said.

***

“Our home is not the same without you.”

“Nino said hello.”

“I hate Nino. He got to see you every day.”

“.. I’m sorry.”

***

“I can’t stand this anymore.”

“This?”

“Having this relationship while being an idol. It’s.. frustrating.”

“Then let’s drop it.”

“The relationship?”

“Being an idol.”

***

“We’re coming out.”

Everyone looked up.

“We.. want you guys to know this first.”

Ohno’s the first to stand up and hug them, “Finally.”

***

“Will we be okay?” Jun turned to look at the man next to him.

“We will,” Sho said and they entered the conference room.

***

“We’re in love,” Sho stated to the crowd.

“And we are ready to face any consequences that comes with it,” Jun squeezed Sho’s hand.

***

“We’re sorry we cause trouble for-”

“Cut it out, we’re not disbanded or anything,” Ohno cut.

“Can I be the best man?” Aiba beamed.

***

Everything was simple but stylish and elegant.

There were not many people invited, but it was a blast when they finally said,

“I do.”


End file.
